


A Brothers regret

by phantomsearcher



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Emo emotions, Gen, How did i write something so sad?, Itatchi's POV, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Massacre, no humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsearcher/pseuds/phantomsearcher
Summary: A poem about Itachi's inner emotions very sad feels overload





	

Hate.   
It is a very strong word.  
And an even stronger emotion.  
Which I have forced you to feel.  
For far too long.

When we were young.  
You used to smile when you saw me.  
And I would smile back.

But now.  
Everything has changed.  
Since that fateful night.  
When our family's blood.  
Was on my hands.

I should have been there for you.  
I should have held you as you cried.  
That night when our parents died.

But I didn't.  
Because I was the reason you cried.  
And instead of holding you.  
I held my blade.

I said that I would let you live.  
But on that dreadful day.  
The younger brother I knew and loved.  
Was unknowingly slaughtered.

Another now stands in his place.  
He doesn't say hi to passers by.  
He doesn't laugh to stop others from crying.  
Like my brother always did.

No, this new brother.  
Born of hatred and tragedy.  
Was forced into solitude.  
He never laughed.  
He never loved.  
He never smiled.

Regret and hatred.  
That's all he knew  
He could no longer love.  
Because he knew the consequences.

Yet the most unacceptable part.  
Of your suffering  
Is that I'm the reason you act this way.  
I was the one.  
Who sent the despicable curse.  
On to you, my beloved little brother.  
I'm the one who keeps you dead inside.

Regret.  
I feel it every day.  
I'll look towards you.  
The monster that I helped create.  
And regret consumes me.

There have been many times that I've stood on a cliff.  
Wondering what it's like down there.  
Where releaf dances gleefully   
But I've never jumped.  
No matter the urge.

I just put on this mask of mine.  
To hide the tears and pain inside.  
Cause I'm Uchiha, Itachi.  
The man who killed his clan.  
Without giving a damn.

I'm the worst older brother of all time.  
People hate me.  
As they should.  
I killed my mother and father.  
For the sake of my village.  
And in a way.  
I killed my brother.

Yet despite all of my pain.  
Despite all my regret.  
There is only one thing I want.  
One impossible and selfish request.

I don't want power.  
I dontn't want money.  
I don’t even want right my wrongs.

No in this life.  
Of blood and secrets.  
I simply ask.  
That you smile.  
Little brother.  
Like you always used to.

When you would smile.  
And everyone would smile back.  
Because you deserve to be loved.  
As I will always love you.


End file.
